Technical Field
This invention relates to cases for cell phones and other personal electronic devices. In particular, the invention relates to a multifunctional smartphone, tablet, or similar personal electronic device case with a multi-position lens for viewing the display screen or other item. The adjustable, multi-position lens enables users to magnify their phone or other display screen, or items such as labels, printed materials or other unreadable of undiscernibly small subjects, without the use of glasses or other aids.
State of the Art
A large percentage of the population with normal vision at-a-distance cannot see close-up without corrective lenses, such as “reading glasses.” In addition to hyperopia, commonly known as farsightedness, an inability to focus on nearby objects is often caused by the gradual loss of elasticity of the lens of the eye—presbyopia—which is a normal consequence of aging. Although necessary, many find the use of glasses for reading or close vision only to be inconvenient and unfashionable. Because presbyopia is associated with aging, some persons believe the use of reading glasses makes them appear “old.” Clearly visualizing a display screen on smartphones, cellular telephones, smart watches and other personal electronic devices is often difficult for persons with visual impairment, including presbyopia, and can be very difficult or impossible without reading glasses. Alternatively the viewer may need to move the subject very close to their eyes which is inconvenient and can be embarrassing.
There are problems with the use of reading glasses and other available devices attempting to address this issue. Reading glasses are frequently lost or damaged, thus often require replacement. Moreover, available devices to enhance viewing of smartphone screens and existing software applications to magnify the display are difficult to use, do not have a multifunctional purpose, and do not store well, among other shortcomings.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable, multi-function visual aid for reading smartphone and personal electronic device screens, with additional functionality to aid the viewing of print and other objects.